How Many Points Does a Starfish Have?
by Tashi and the Black Bumble Bee
Summary: She never told anyone. Not even her sister, Koukou. In truth, she hadn't really had time to accept it herself before she slipped into a coma. But, deep down, she knew. She loved Mitsukuni Haninozuka, and one day, she would find him a again. If only she could wake up. TWOSHOT. OHSHC/Clannad. Fuko/Hunny/Honey/Hani. Rated T for Tamaki's mushrooms, which may or may not actually appear.


_**TWO-SHOT. **_

_**I can't be the only one who has thought of this. Seriously. It makes sense. (Let's just ignore the timelines, okay? I could work it out, but it's half past eleven at night so I can't be stuffed. OHSHC and Clannad are on the same timeline here, okay?)**_

_**Let's pretend that good 'ol Takashi is a gigantic, human-looking rock, okay? That only says about one or two words.**_

Fuko must have been around fifteen when she first saw him.

It had taken a lot of arguing, pleading and subtle bribing ('You'll have the whole day alone with Yusuke-kun! _Please_, Koukou?) but Fuko had managed to get a whole day of freedom by herself at the park. Providing she had her phone, of course, but Fuko had forgotten it on this particular occasion. The park was only a few minutes away, afterall.

She had been skipping along, when suddenly-she saw something. Letting out a squeal of excitement, she sprinted as fast has her short legs could carry her towards the cake-shop window. _A STARFISH CAKE! _She thought. _FUKO MUST HAVE IT! _

Then, as if in slow motion, her small body collided with something very hard and very tall. She had been completely transfixed by the golden-pink marvelousness that was the starfish-shaped cake, so consumed by it that she did not notice the black-haired boy standing in front of the shop.

Fuko, now on the floor and rubbing her very red nose, looked up slowly and gasped. He was _huge!_ At least six feet tall!

"Are you all right? Taka-chan, say sorry! I'm Hani, what's your name, commoner?" Came a bright and cheerful voice from next to the giant.

"Sorry." The giant, 'Taka-chan', grunted.

"You should be!" Fuko said angrily, "My nose is really sore now! And someone else is probably going to get that… delicious… starfish… cake…" She trailed off at the end, staring in horror at the cake-shop that had once held the glorious pastry. Her eyes filled with tears as she tore her eyes away, unable to look at the awful sight.

Instead, she looked to her left, where the happy voice had come from. The owner of the voice, Fuko discovered, was a yellow and white blob. Wiping some of the tears away, she saw that the blob was actually a handsome boy, around her height. To someone else, the boy must have looked about twelve, but to Fuko (who was experienced in having people mistake her for an eight-year-old), she guessed he was around her age, if not older.

The boy, -Hani- was also looking in horror. But not, surprisingly, at the shop. He was looking at Fuko.

"What?!" Fuko shouted angrily. She had _really_ wanted that cake!

"Don't cry! Please don't cry! I'm sure they have another one! I'll-I'll even buy it for you!" _What? Is he serious? _Fuko looked at him. His large brown eyes seemed sincere.

"Alright..." Fuko said, rubbing at her cheeks with her sleeve.

"Good!" Hani presented her with the brightest grin she had ever seen. "Now, what's your name? I'm Mitsukuni Haninozuka, but call me Hani. This is my cousin, Takashi Morinozuka. You can call him Takashi, or Mori!"

"I'm-"

"Fu-chan! Fu-chan!" Fuko turned to see her sister and her fiancée running towards them. Koukou was panting, her face relieved.

"Koukou!" Fuko said, surprised. "What are you doing?"

"You had your sister and I very worried, Fuko. You should know better." Yusuke scolded her, his face impassive as always.

"Fuko Ibuki!" Koukou said, out of breath. "You scared me! I called you, but you didn't answer! What were you thinking!?"

"Sorry, Koukou," Fuko said, looking at the floor. "I left my phone at home…"

"Well, I _am_ glad you're alright, but we're going home right now!"

"But-"

"No 'buts'!" Koukou said sternly, grabbing Fuko's wrist and dragging her by the arm out of the park. Fuko looked back to see Hani looking back at her. She waved with her free arm, and was delighted when he waved back, energetically.

She couldn't stop thinking about his smile all the way home.


End file.
